The present invention relates generally to irrigation or sprinkler nozzles, and pertains particularly to an improved sprinkler nozzle having an adjustable arcuate width.
The present invention is an improvement in adjustable orifice sprinkler nozzles of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,579,285 entitled ADJUSTABLE SPRINKLER SYSTEM and assigned to the assignee hereof. In that patent, an adjustable nozzle is disclosed wherein concentrically disposed relatively rotatable helical peripheral edges form a nozzle defined by an arcuate slit that is adjustable from 0 up to 360 degrees. The water flow for a given segment is determined by the vertical spacing between the peripheral edges. One problem with this nozzle construction is that the vertical spacing is normally very close for normal flow rates resulting in a tendency to clog with very small sand particles and debris.
We have developed modifications which overcome this problem by enlarging the opening for a given flow rate and arcuate segment. Other improvements also enhance the operation of the nozzle.